


Where Once We Walked

by tnnyoh



Category: Dishonored
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: Empress Jessamine Kaldwin and longtime friend Anton Sokolov discover a world far beyond what they could have possibly imagined, but what will they do when they see what fate has in store for them?





	1. Inside The Spheres

Empress Jessamine Kaldwin leaned back in her chair and sighed deeply, It had been a long day and she was back in her office relaxing, though that was proving hard to do as the room felt cold.  
"Why do I always feel like something is watching me?" She asked the empty room  
Jessamine never made it public knowledge for fear of being accused of heresy, but she believed in spirits and hauntings, She was an avid reader and couldn't get enough stories on the unknown and the strange.  
  
She opened her drawer and pulled a leather bound book out, setting it on the table and opening it  
  
This book was banned in Dunwall, she had to track it down somewhere else, which was a feat in and of itself but it was worth it - the book was a collection of stories and sightings from people who have claimed to have had meetings with The Outsider...     
  
The Outsider was, in Jessamine's opinion, the biggest mystery in this life and one of the most intriguing to both her and her long time friend, Anton Sokolov.  
  
The Abbey told stories of the Outsider, mostly to keep people in line, and as such many people believed he was merely an allegory and that he nor the void actually existed.   But Jessamine believed in a world beyond the spheres.   A strange and dark world that was so very different to her own.  "It is where those go to die" she read aloud from the book "A cold and endless place"  She sighed a content sigh  
  
The mystery was always one of her favorite things in the world, if there were no mysteries, life would be boring.  
  
Jessamine's reflections often kept her mind occupied on those stressful days when Empress duties became overwhelming, though she would often get interrupted from reading by her daughter, Emily.   This occurred frequently and Jessamine put her book down almost as though she was expecting the seven-year-old to break down the door to her study at any moment.  
  
In reality, Emily was much too small to cause too much damage to the property, and she simply strolled in, her shoes clicking against the wooden floor "Mother" She said, a small curtsy following her words "I'm bored, I wish to go outside and play"

  
Jessamine smiled "Emily,  you know I don't like you going out there by yourself."

  
The little girl stood there, her expression changed to that of a beggar who had lost their final coin "There's a whole courtyard and I'm not allowed to see any of it!" She stomped her foot  
"Emily, you know why that is.  The last time I let you out of my sight you ran off and scared the hairs off my neck, finding you by the docks is not something I want to do again"  Jessamine picked up her book "But if you'd like, I can read to you"

  
Emily's eyes lit up, Emily was an adventurous child, and she loved stories about heroes and heroines, Jessamine would often read to her only to regret it a little bit later on, as Emily became lost in her own daydreams.  
  
Nevertheless, she picked up her book and led Emily over to a chair near the fireplace, Though it was daylight, Jessamine lit it anyway for the atmosphere and sat with her daughter.  
  
"What is this?" Emily asked, pointing to the book  
  
"This is a collection of stories about the Outsider" She informed her small child "The man they say lives beyond the spheres"  
  
Emily scoffed "Pfft, isn't that just a story made up by the Abbey? That's what Corvo says"  
  
Jessamine laughed, of course, Corvo would tell Emily that  
  
"It most likely is just a story, But isn't it a lot more interesting to wonder.. what if it is true?" She asked, Emily, put her finger to her chin as if she were thinking "I would think... living in a world with nobody would get kind of boring... and... They say the Void is dark...Does he have candles?"

  
Jessamine opened the leather bound book "Well maybe one of these accounts from those people who claim to see him will inform us. "  She smiled as Emily settled herself into a relaxed position on the wide chair while Jessamine read aloud  
  
"The Outsider is a man of myth, though who is to say that myth cannot take its form from reality? These are the stories of eyewitness accounts from people who have seen the Outsider at his various shrines across Dunwall and the rest of the Isles" Emily poked her mother's arm

  
"Yes, dear?"

  
"What are shrines?" Emily asked, blowing a stray piece of her bangs out of her face

  
"For those that worship the Outsider, they have built shrines in his honor and they gather there in the hopes that he will speak with them" She answered  
  
Emily frowned "But... nobody knows if he's a story or not.... If he's not real, aren't these people just wasting their time?"

  
Before Jessamine could answer, another voice did

  
"They sure are" Jessamine looked towards the door and saw Corvo, her royal protector leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed, Emily excitedly abandoned her mother and the novel and ran to Corvo, locking him in a hug.  
  
He looked over Emily's head at Jessamine "Why do you read that stuff to her Jess?"

  
Jessamine closed the book and frowned "I like it, and so does she. What's the harm?"

  
"You're going to fill her head with nonsense, why not just send her off to the Abbey?"

  
Emily broke away from the hug and looked up at him "No, I wouldn't like that. The Abbey seems too mean, if The Outsider is real, he's probably outside because they are so mean to him"  
Even Corvo couldn't resist chuckling at that.   Jessamine stood and replaced the book back in her drawer "So what do I owe this visit to, Protector Corvo?"

  
Corvo straightened up as Emily bolted towards Jessamine's desk and started to riffle through her books "There was a bit of a.... Well let's just say Anton is here to visit you"

  
Jessamine laughed "He caused a scene with the guards again, didn't he?"

  
"Yes he did, you know Anton... I had to pry one of the guards off him this time"

  
"Where is he?"

  
"He's downstairs in the courtyard, waiting for you.  I do hope this isn't another one of your Outsider meetings"

  
Jessamine gave him a look and indicated Emily "She's busy," Corvo said "She's not even paying attention"

  
"Even so, I wish to discuss this outside" She looked back towards her daughter "Emily, Corvo and I are going to discuss some of my Empress business outside, Will you please stay here and promise not to break anything?"

  
"Of course Mother," Emily said, her eyes glued to the inside of a book.

  
Jessamine ushered Corvo out the door and down the hall to her chambers, She locked the door and turned on an audiograph that was playing a classical piece from Serkonos  
  
"I told you not to mention that in front of her," She said sternly

  
"What? The meetings?" Corvo asked innocently  
  
"Yes! The meetings, Emily is... adventurous, and she's shown interest in learning about these things, But I wish to keep her shielded from it, from The Abbey's prying eyes"  
  
"Well if you wouldn't feed the nonsense to her in the first place, she wouldn't have a taste for it"  Corvo countered  
  
Jessamine frowned and arched her eyebrow, she crossed over to a window and opened the curtains, letting light spill into the room from the high afternoon sun.  
  
"What Anton and I discuss is our own business, you do not have to like it, but... I know that if Emily knew she would try to sneak in and get herself involved in it."  
  
"Honestly," Corvo said, standing beside Jessamine and putting a hand on her shoulder "What do you and Anton intend to do here?"  
  
"We have our research, we have our theories... We just need... more"  
  
"Jess, what if all of this is just a big waste of time? You're risking an awful lot just to prove a myth"  
  
"But it's not a myth Corvo," She said, her eyes catching the light of the sun "I can feel it in my bones, I know it is not, I know he is out there... Anton and I both feel it, and we want to know more, we want to find him"  
  
"And what after that? What would you ask this God, if he even exists?"  
  
Jessamine smiled "We haven't even thought of it yet, just the idea of proving this... Anton would make a name for himself! He would rise even further above all the other Royal Academy snobs"  
  
"And what of you, Empress? Risking being killed by the Abbey for your studies? What if they find out about your research? What you are doing is heretical"  
  
"That's half the fun, Corvo," She said teasingly "And I'm careful, we both are, We know our limits. That's why I'm wary of Emily finding  
out because she's so young. she might talk. Tell the wrong person"  
  
"Jess, there is no right person.  You know I love you, but... I don't know if I can support this obsession"  
  
"It is not an obsession" Jessamine argued, "If it was, it would interfere with my duties, and as it stands, I am perfectly capable of performing my duties as Empress as well as having something that interests me outside of that."  
  
Corvo sighed "Fine, I will be more careful what I mention around Emily."  
  
Corvo turned towards the door as Jessamine looked at the outline of Dunwall through her window "Speaking of Emily, can you go check on her and make sure she hasn't torn my whole office to shreds?"  
"Yes, of course, Your Majesty" Corvo said, a small bow and a courteous exit made Jessamine shake her head.  
  
Corvo was a good man, he was Emily's father after all.  Though the Isles did not know, and Emily was left unaware,  Jessamine believed it would be a scandal that she and a non native of Dunwall and especially a non royal had a child together out of wedlock.  Corvo had agreed that their relationship was best kept a secret.  And so they had, for many years. From the Isles, and from Emily.  
  
She would tell Emily when she was a little older, she knew that, but right now, it was best not to say anything.  
  
Jessamine felt an ice cold breeze against the back of her neck and the hairs stood up.  _Strange_ , she thought, _it always feels like I'm being watched._  
   



	2. The Traveler's Bend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessamine and Anton plan to head towards Morley where a book may tell them all they need to know about the Void and more.

There's always something going on in Dunwall and as Empress, Jessamine was always having to deal with the fallout of each bad day, of each gang and it didn't simply stay within the walls of Dunwall.   
Her duties as Empress extended to all the isles, from the shores of Karnaca to the far lands of Tyvia.  She was currently reading through a collection of papers on the history of whale oil and the disgusting practice of whaling.   
Whaling was what made the Isles it's money, most of it, anyway.  But Jessamine found it despicable and disgusting, she wanted so badly to put a stop to it, but there was so much red tape, so many people thought being Empress meant you could do anything - with no questions asked.  
  
If only it were that easy.  
  
Jessamine paused to recall her earlier meeting with Anton, he was here on what they called "special" business; anyone else thought he was merely around for philosophy or artistry but they were meeting in secret to talk about the study of the Outsider, the void...  It was something that intrigued both of them.  
"I had heard," Anton said, drinking a sip of strong coffee before pressing on "That there was once a building up in an old town in Morley, housed a lot of books... History of the Isles and the like, there is one book that exists, just the one copy... And it has secrets"  
Jessamine took a sip of tea, breathing in the smell of the leaves used within it.   
"What secrets?" She asked  
"Oh, things the Abbey doesn't want you to know, that is for certain.  Now I don't know what is in that book myself, but I do know it's something worth checking out.  If we want to know more about the Outsider"  
Jessamine nodded, and set her cup down "I had another dream last night, about the Void..." She admitted.  
She had been having dreams of the void on and off for a while, many people claimed to dream of the Void, and some even claimed that the Outsider spoke to them, though that had never happened for Jessamine.  
She almost felt excited at the prospect.  What would he say to her?   
  
"Another dream?" He asked, Anton was intensely curious by those who dreamt of the Outsider - he had interviewed several of those who made the claims, but many of them were addled by drug use or "one arc short of a pylon" As Anton had put it.     
But he believed Jessamine when she had come to him with her dreams of the Void, she had never seen the Outsider in her dreams... But it was only a matter of time, she could feel it.   
"Yes, this time it was... different.  When I dreamt of the Void before it was brighter, there were chunks of buildings floating every which way but this was... darker" Jessamine said, almost shuddering at the memory.    
"For those who tell the truth about their experiences and dreams, they each talk of a different vision they see. Some see light and others see darkness.  Perhaps" Anton said, scratching at his bearded chin "Perhaps there are... different levels to the Void, perhaps it is simply a matter of what level one resides on."  
"But why would it change so suddenly? It... It's chilling, there was nothing but floating chunks of... They weren't rocks but... they looked like it.  Nothing but that and the distant sounds of whale songs"  
Many had studied the connection between whales and the Void, though nobody had come to any concrete conclusion on why they were associated with the Void and the Outsider, but Anton had his own theories on the matter, Though he was reluctant to share them with Jessamine as he wanted to fully formulate a theory before releasing it to the world.   
"In my studies of the Outsider, I have found that there were previous deities. Previous lords of the dimension known as the Void... perhaps that information in and of itself may hold the key to the leviathan connections."   
"You think the former deity was a whale?"   
"I think that there is much we don't know about the Void.. but hopefully this trip will change that"   
They fell into silence for a few moments before Jessamine spoke up again.   
"What's this old town?"   
"Ah well" Anton put his cup down and scratched his head "I haven't been able to find the name of it yet, name's are a hard thing to find once you lose them.   This town has been abandoned for so long... I'm not even sure it's documented anymore"  
"So... what are we going to do? Just.... ask around?" Jessamine said  
"I suppose we'll figure it out, What story will you tell to get away from Dunwall?"  
Jessamine thought on this, she would have to come up with something believable in order to get away from Dunwall and her duties long enough to find this book Anton spoke of "Maybe meeting with dignitaries" She mused "Everyone thinks that's boring, so there'd be no questions"  
"You are such a wild one, Jessamine," He said with a laugh "I'm going to pack up some things from my home, things we might need, I suggest you do the same." He stood and took a bow  
Jessamine rolled her eyes "Anton, you don't have to bow to me"  
"Oh, but what kind of man would I be if I did not?"  He said, a smile appearing on his rugged face.  
  
And here she was, hours later without a clue on what they would need in Morley.  What do those people who go on voyages to Pandyssia bring with them? She wondered.  
Panydissia was said to be the heart of mysteries, but Jessamine knew better, she knew it was The Void that was the biggest mystery in this world.    She looked over her notes, a man who had done a theoretical essay on how to open what he called "doors" to the Void,  He lived in Morley, maybe Anton and she would pay him a visit on the way to find this book.   
  
* * * *  
  
After hours of sorting through her notes and packing up some belongings, she finalized her paperwork that stated she was headed to meet with dignitaries, forged of course.  Everyone believed it without question, except Corvo, her royal pain-in-the-ass.  
"Jess, I know you're going to Morley for reasons other than what you say.  I can't stop you from going, but I believe this is a bad idea to get yourself wrapped up in this occultist nonsense"  
"It is not nonsense to me Corvo, This is some of Anton's life work, he has been so kind to share this with me, and I won't let him down"  
Corvo sighed and brushed away her hair from her eyes, he kissed her gently on the lips "I just worry for your safety" He said softly, resting his forehead against hers.  She placed her hand on his cheek "I am fine, and Anton will be with me."  
"That man is afraid of rats," Corvo said with a laugh "He's not going to be that great in a fight"  
Jessamine couldn't help but chuckle, she loved Anton but there was no denying he was a bit of a coward in situations where harm could befoul him.  
"I will head out on the first ship out of the harbor, I have a full security detail coming with me, but they will stay at the docks after we land in Morley, they are not to know what we are doing.  Anton and I have made sure to make excuses as to why he is there with me as well, We will meet with the state dignitaries as promised, listen to their proposed business and then steal away to find this man...  Chauncey Woodward. He wrote this..." She said, handing over a paper to Corvo  
"What is all this?"  
"It's a preposition, a theory on how to open up doors to the Void from the mortal world"  
Corvo scoffed "This is absolute nonsense"  
Jessamine yanked the paper back from him "Well this nonsense is incredibly interesting to me and Anton, so support it or don't, I'm still going."  
She shoved the paper into a bag and crossed to the window, shutting it.    
"Have you said farewell to Emily yet?" Corvo asked, sitting on her bed and creasing the perfectly made comforter covers  
"I am on my way to do that, Please lock up this room when you leave it, I will see you before I disembark at the docks with Anton."  She said.  
Jessamine and Corvo had been in the practice of acting casual in public so it would appear they only had the relationship of an Empress and her royal protector, they did it so well that it often followed them into their personal moments.  
She supposed this was a good thing, you never knew whose eyes were watching.  
  
* * *  
Jessamine had said goodbye to Emily many times prior to her many trips she had taken since Emily was born, even before Emily  could speak she would refuse to let her mother leave  
"Mother, why do you have to go talk to boring dignitaries? Don't you do enough of that here?"  
Jessamine pulled her daughter into a hug "Emily, this is all part of being an Empress"  
"I thought being an Empress was full of adventures... Like fighting pirates and sailing into the great seas! Maybe even see a whale or two!"  Emily's eyes lit up as she said this, what an imagination that child had.  
"Well I can assure you I'm not going to be fighting pirates on my trip to Morley"  
"More like fighting off the advances of Pirates," Anton said, limping towards Jessamine "You ready to head to the docks? The guards are bugging me to get to the damn ship"  
Jessamine shushed him "Anton! Not in front of Emily" Emily giggled "It's okay mother" She said "I've heard the word before"  
"Yes, I know, from Anton" Jessamine shook her head and stood up "Emily darling, I love you very much, you will be good with Corvo, won't you?"  
Emily nodded "I will, you don't have to worry about me mother.  Bring me back something nice from Morley"  
Jessamine smiled at her daughter "I will be back before you know it, Emily, don't fret too much"  They said their final goodbyes and Jessamine headed off to the docks with Anton.   They couldn't speak confidentially until they were aboard the ship so they kept quiet in front of the guards.  
Once on board, Jessamine found a suitable place to drop her bags "What is this?"  
"This is a whaling vessel, or it was," the captain said "Decommissioned since your decree against hunting the whales so close to the shores.  These ships are mostly used for shipments now"  
Jessamine nodded to herself, she had been trying to completely outlaw whale hunting for as long as she could remember.  
Only when the ship started to make its move, and the captain was safely on the deck above them steering the ship, did Jessamine turn to Anton, who was sitting on an uncomfortable looking antique chair.  
"Is there anything more you know about this book?" She asked  
"I don't, but I suppose the writer of your article there might know something more.  If we can find him, it's hard work writing such heresy without the Abbey knocking down your door"  
  
She nodded, the Abbey of The Everyman was a religious sect in the Isles, they've been around for a while and have spread their doctrine far and wide; The Outsider is a menace who lives at the heart of the Void and causes the chaos we see in the world.  
Jessamine didn't know about all that, but she was intent on finding something out.   All she knew is that she didn't trust the overseers she had met before, They always seemed like they were hiding something.  Something they were deeply ashamed of.  
  
Maybe she would uncover that as well.  
  
* * *  
  
The trip to Morley would take several days, maybe longer.  Jessamine was never good with nautical miles.  They would sleep on the ship in their on quarters shown to them by the captain, Jessamine got the quarters with the window overlooking the sea.  It was a good thing she didn't get seasick.  
Anton had admitted that he did when he was younger, but through years of sailing and heavy drinking, the effect wasn't as strong anymore.   
Anton was asleep in his quarters, but Jessamine was too excited and stayed up late reading through several books on the Outsider and the Void  
"The Void and the Outsider are merely an allegory for the way we live our lives, doomed to be consumed by darkness.   We search for meaningless ways to fill the 'void' in our own lives"  
Jessamine shut the book "Ugh, too depressing"   
She hated long trips out at sea, she knew that the trip to Morley was long as she had come up this way before, Once they arrived though, their investigations could begin.  It was the thought that sustained Jessamine through the boredom of being cooped up on the ship.  
Thankfully they had brought enough books for her to satiate her boredom on occasion, but she wondered what she would do when the books ran out.  Emily often had a very over the top imagination, maybe Jessamine could just come up with something from her own mind, Emily had to get it from somewhere, after all.  
  
The days past slowly and the pair found themselves in a comfortable routine of waking up, eating ship food, discussing their studies, and eventually going to sleep for the night.  Not a lot to be done on a ship, not if you weren't sailing it yourself.  
Just when Jessamine was ready to fling herself overboard, the ship had arrived at the destination, Fraeport.  
  
Fraeport was cold and a mist clung to the early morning air, Jessamine and Anton gathered their things and stepped off into the harbor which bustled with different crowds of people "It's cold" Jessamine said, wishing she had her coat on at that moment  
"Not as cold as Tyvia" Anton remarked, "You wouldn't survive there young one."  
Jessamine caught his smirk.  
"We best find somewhere to get out of this dreadful weather," Anton said "I'm an old man, it's best for me not to be out in any chill, Even if I'm used to Tyvian winters"  
"You're not an old man, you're forty-seven"  
"That is old, compared to the rest of these young.... in their prime and they don't even know it, And they will waste it" He declared  
Jessamine shook her head "Well you may be forty-seven but you talk as though you are eighty, Do you have to be so grumpy all the time?"  She said, heaving the heavy trunk behind her, the wheel on its roller had gotten stuck "What did you put in here?"  
"Some things I thought we would need on our little adventure,"  He said, grabbing the handle from her and wrenching it free of its hold.  
"A whole library?" She joked  
Anton walked ahead while the trunk wheeled behind him, Jessamine was in charge of holding onto the rucksacks.   
  
  
  



End file.
